Hot Water
by Millyf0s
Summary: Harry walks in on Draco taking a shower.. in HIS bathroom! Harry Draco, mindless smut
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: hey guyths! um, definite slash so dont read it if your offended. i might even rate this NC-17 if FF.net allowed that ^_- but oh well. this is a scene that was stuck in my head for a long time.. the cliche shower scene. mwahahahaa. um, set around the time of.. lets say... 7th year cuz theyd be oh so hot then ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
begin slashz0r  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, having finished undessing, slid a towel around his slim waist. He made his way to the Gryffindor boy's showers only to find it.. locked.  
  
'Thats odd, I could've sworn I was the only one staying for the holidays this year..' Harry thought.  
  
'Oh well' He knocked. No answer. He could faintly hear water running on the other side of the door. Deciding to try his luck (plus he really needed a shower) he whispered, "alohomora". He heard a soft click. He tried the knob again and it turned easily. He opened the door to find...  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
He clapped both hands to his mouth but it was too late. Draco Malfoy turned around. His pale body was slick with water and his fair hair was plastered to the sides of his face. Harry's eyes had already wandered over Draco's naked form and he promplty turned a very nice shade of crimson.  
  
Draco hid his surprise at being walked in on by no less than Harry Potter himself. He turned around and nonchalantly stuck his head back under the running water.  
  
"Potter," he drawled almost tiredly, "when the door to the shower is locked, it means go find another shower."  
  
"But.." Harry couldnt help but glance at Malfoy's tight, pale ass. "But this is my shower!" he said, finally finding his voice. "Why arent you using your own Slytherin shower?"  
  
Draco turned to face Harry. Water still cascading down his body, he fixed his silver-blue eyes on Harry. "Do you know how hard it is to get hot water in those dungeons?" he almost smiled.  
  
Harry was taken aback. He'd expected some snide remark or him doing this just to get on Harry's nerves. Not for something like.. hot water.  
  
"Well I.. uh.. no, I guess i dont"  
  
"Exactly. " Draco turned around and continued to shower. He grabbed a bar of soap but it slipped from his hands and landed on the shower floor.  
  
"Whoops," he said as he bent over to retrieve it. He almost made it fully upright when he dropped it again.  
  
"Blast." Facing away from Harry this time, he bent down to get it once again.  
  
Harry couldnt help but stare at his ass as he wondered if Malfoy was always this clumsy in the shower.  
  
Malfoy straightened up again and turned to Harry, who was still staring. Draco felt his cheeks flush.  
  
"Come to watch, Potter?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Er, no." Harry hastily undid his towel, wary of Draco's eyes on him. He laid his towel down, followed by his glasses. His green eyes met Draco's silver ones. "Did you?" he countered with a glare.  
  
Draco scoffed. "I had no idea I'd be having company."  
  
"Well if you really didnt want company, maybe you shouldve locked the door better."  
  
Harry strode over next to Malfoy and turned on the adjacent shower. Draco watched as cold water hit Harry first, sending goosebumps all over his skin. The water warmed and changed to hot, making Harry close his eyes and stand underneath the flow of water. Draco watched in ill fascination as Harry ran his hands over his messy black hair, smoothing it out under the downpour.  
  
"Maybe i did want company," Draco sidled in from of Harry and pushed him against the shower wall. Before Harry could think to react, Draco's lips were pressed again his own. Draco let a hand slide down Harrys slick chest before breaking the kiss and turning to leave.  
  
A firm calloused hand caught him by the wrist. Draco waited for Harry to yell at him, hit him, let him go, anything but stay silent. The seconds dragged by. He sighed, deciding that nothing was going to happen unless he set things in motion. He whirled around and looked at the other boy. "Look Harry, I--"  
  
Harry grabbed Draco by the shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss. Draco slipped his arms around Harry's waist. He licked Harry's lips, begging to be let inside. Harry hastily obliged and met Draco's tongue with his own. Both boys kissed hungrily while letting their hands slide over each other's slick bodies. Harry's hand wandered down Draco's back, to his ass. He gave a light squeeze. Draco gasped and tensed. He slowly pulled away from Harry, not daring to look him in the face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, his voice laiden with concern and anxiety. "I.. I thought you wanted this." Now his voice was remorseful, maybe even sad. Draco turned his back to Harry.  
  
"I do want this. I have wanted this. Only, you cant possibly want someone like--" Draco gasped sharply as Harry's arms wrapped around him from behind.  
  
"How could I not want someone like you?" Harry murmered into Draco's soft neck.  
  
He began lightly kissing, then licking and teasing the tender flesh behind Draco's ear. Harry smiled when Draco's breathing became short, soft gasps of air. One arm around Draco's chest, Harry slowly brushed his hand down Draco's stomach, going lower...  
  
Draco broke contact and spun to face Harry. He looked into Harrys eyes.. he looked simply crestfallen. Like a child who is showed candy and not allowed to eat it. Draco allowed a sincere smile to play on his lips.  
  
"Not here."  
  
He took Harry by the hand and let him into the Dormitories.  
  
~*~*~  
  
end slashz0r  
  
A/N... hmm.. whatcha think? not the best of my writing style, prolly no style at all but neway, like i said, just a thought roaming inside my brain and i had to let it out. forgive the lack of plot, but there wasnt supposed to be one neway!! its just smut!!! ok, bai 


	2. Chapter 2

He took Harry by the hand and led him into the dormitories. He lightly pushed Harry onto the nearest four-poster and climbed on top of him. He leaved down and kissed Harry's forehead, his temple, his cheek; making his way down to Harry's neck. Draco kissed tenderly at first, and then started sucking. He ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh and bit down, dragging his teeth along Harry's skin. Harry let out a low moan and tightened his arms around Draco's back. Draco sucked harder, needing to hear Harry's voice again. He bit down again and Harry moaned louder.  
  
"Draco.." his voice was halfway between a whisper and a sigh.  
  
Hearing Harry say his name sent shivers down his spine. Draco released and kissed him, their tongues intertwining once more. Harry pulled away slowly.  
  
"Draco, I don't think--"  
  
Draco kissed Harry forcefully, drowning out his words. He started to kiss down Harry's neck, his chest, and his rippled stomach. He slid his tongue into Harry's navel. Harry gasped sharply. Draco smirked.  
  
"No", he said quietly, looking into Harry's eyes. "I'm not going to listen to reason. I have you now and I'm going to take you for all you're worth."  
  
Harry shuddered at the raw desire he saw in the other boy's eyes.  
  
Draco moved down and settled himself between Harry's legs. Draco's hand wrapped around Harry's erection. He let his tongue snake out and taste him. Harry writhed beneath him. Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips and took all of him into his mouth.  
  
Harry moaned loudly and looked down. He shouldn't have. Seeing Draco's head bobbing up and down was almost too much. His blonde hair fell into his face and his gray eyes peered lustily at Harry. He leaned back again, shutting his eyes tightly. His hands clenched the sheets and his whole body tensed. He couldn't hold it anymore. It was all too much - Draco's hot mouth sucking eagerly, his hands moving all over Harry's body, touching him where no one ever had, in a way that no one will ever again. He screamed Draco's name as he finally released.  
  
Draco didn't stop. His sucking turned more gentle, stopping to lick here and there, not missing a drop. Harry still bucked and writhed beneath him, whispering, "oh god."  
  
He slid up towards Harry, running his smooth, naked body against the length of Harry's. Draco lay on his side, wrapping h is arms around Harry. Harry put a hand on Draco's face and lifted it upward to meet his own. They kissed gently, almost.. lovingly.  
  
Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Draco climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.  
  
"I hope your not planning on going to sleep."  
  
Harry just stared back at Draco. Finally, it seemed to dawn on him.  
  
"You want to keep going?" Harry asked almost incredulously. "Didn't you already 'take me'?"  
  
"Well yes, but Harry," Draco leaned in close to Harry's ear and whispered, barely audible. "I need all of you."  
  
Harry shivered, feeling the effects of Draco's words mixed with his warm breath in his ear.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN: First I want to say.. thanks to my reviewers!! I really didn't think this would get read ^_^ thanks you guys, your the best.. hope you stick around to read this chapter too. gomen ne, I know its short, but I wanted to know if I should write... the bare bones of it, if you know what I mean ^_- please review.. tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I need all of you."  
  
His own words echoed in his head as he kissed Harry. They kissed gently still, like lovers slowly finding their way back to each other. He had always dreamed of this. The famous Harry Potter bent to his every will. his every need. Draco could feel him shiver underneath him at his light touches. His pale, long fingers trailed down Harry's neck, in wonder at how soft his skin felt. Draco's tongue probed Harry's mouth, needing so much more. His hand traveled down to Harry's hips, and slid across them to grasp Harry's ass. Harry whimpered as if he knew what was coming.  
  
Draco lowered his face to Harry's ear, giving it a light lick before whispering, "Don't worry, love, I won't hurt you." He felt the boy under him relax. ".much."  
  
He grinned at Harry before inserting a long finger into him.  
  
"Ah, Draco!" Harry half moaned, half screamed at him, his eyes wide.  
  
Draco leaned down and kissed him, slowly and deeply. He left his mouth on Harry's as he started pumping his finger in and out. He didn't want any more interruptions or complaints on Harry's part.  
  
Harry groaned into Draco's mouth as he inserted another finger. He released Harry's mouth to watch his new lover. His eyes were screwed shut, a red tint to his cheeks, and he was breathing very heavy. Draco smiled and abruptly pulled out of Harry. His eyes flew open and he looked worriedly at Draco. Draco only smirked. Harry felt a wave of ecstasy pass through him as he looked into the other boy's eyes.  
  
"Spread your legs."  
  
Harry obeyed. Draco set himself at Harry's entrance. He leaned down, so that their chests were touching.  
  
"I'm only going to ask you once. do you want this?"  
  
Harry's eyes locked on Draco's gray ones. He put a hand to Draco's face, smiling. The other boy smiled back. Harry suddenly wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, forcing Draco into him. Draco only gasped and stared at Harry in disbelief.  
  
He stared at Harry and briefly wondered if anyone had ever seen him like this before. his hair splayed messily across the pillow, his hands clutching the sheets, twisting and writhing in pleasure mixed with pain.  
  
Draco started pumping, establishing a slow rhythm. Harry moaned and bit his lip. Draco let his eyes slide shut, wanting to concentrate on this feeling, just this feeling. He opened his eyes and met Harry's. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry, both of them keeping their eyes locked on the other's. Draco's hand slid to Harry's dick. He gripped it tightly, stroking him to match his rhythm. Harry moaned louder still, losing all reserve. Draco pumped harder, knowing he wouldn't last much longer with Harry moaning like he was. Harry tightened his grip on Draco, screaming his name as he came again. Draco groaned as he erupted into Harry.  
  
He collapsed onto Harry's chest, breathing hard and sweating. He felt Harry's arms wrap around him gently. He slid upwards, kissing Harry and nuzzling his neck.  
  
Draco didn't even try to stop the words as they formed on his tongue, "I love you, Harry."  
  
A/N: oh man. done with the smutz0r!! I really didn't think my own writing would have an affect on me ^_^;; I really REALLY hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Thanks to all my reviewers.. you guys really are great and no Im not just saying that. ^_^ I appreciated them all and im soooo inspired to write even MORE SMUT. Yaay!! 


End file.
